


年会晚宴

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60





	1. Chapter 1

九点四十七。  
九点五十一。  
九点五十六。  
九点五十九。  
……  
埃斯蒂尼安敲了敲手腕上机械表的玻璃壳，似乎是想把那根指向十二的分针拨回来似的。这个巨大的金属块套在他瘦削的手腕上，发出代表整点的清脆滴答声。  
十点。  
埃斯蒂尼安知道艾默里克的时间表一向精确到分，这一半归功于他本人的严格自律，一半归功于副手露琪亚的军队背景——但就连露琪亚也不会相信年会晚宴流程单上那行“6：00—10：00”真的能按时走完流程结束。  
这就令埃斯蒂尼安格外烦躁。  
没有熄灭的引擎发出无法忽视的嗡鸣，在这片寸土寸金的富人区静谧的夜色中显得格外明显，香槟色敞篷跑车车主懵逼地被哈雷的尾气喷了一脸，敢怒而不敢言地坐进驾驶位倒车走远，把连在一起的三个车位留给了这辆重型摩托和它的骑手。  
谁也不会因为这点小事去挑衅一个脸上就写着“我很不爽最好现在就有一个傻逼过来跟我说话好让我把他的头拧下来”的骑哈雷的男人，何况他修身的皮衣勾勒出的肌肉线条绝对不是健身房里堆出来的漂亮货色，大腿根部鼓鼓囊囊的凸起也跟一把手枪有着惊人的相似度。  
十点零三分。  
埃斯蒂尼安一把挂到了4档，被违规强行加速的重型摩托吼叫着冲了出去，完全忽视了低矮的护栏。它几乎是轻盈地跃起，但却在落地时发出了令人牙酸的巨响，随即这个钢铁怪兽在精心养护的草坪上留下一道肆无忌惮的痕迹，朝着海岛中心山丘上那座灯火通明的宴乐厅冲去。

饶是艾默里克也觉得脸上的微笑已经僵硬了。这位英语都说不顺溜的合作者在揩他油这个方面顺溜得简直是宗师级别，可他偏偏又能停留在让艾默里克没法理直气壮跟他翻脸的程度，是个老手的模样。依照套路，接下来艾默里克就应该会在自己胸袋里发现点东西，当然拒绝也不会怎么样，损失几个单子而已，大家都是老钱了没必要玩强迫的把戏。  
只是这位宗师今天着实死缠烂打得不是时候，半个小时前艾默里克就委婉地表示了自己要提早离场，理由是要陪伴家人，这毕竟是旧年的最后一天，大部分人也都通情达理地表示了理解。虽然知道博雷尔家早已没有别人，艾默里克又尚未婚配的人不在少数，但既然从艾默里克口中说出，那当然就合情合理而必须得到理解和赞扬。  
当艾默里克捏着香槟杯脚的右手又一次被有意无意地轻轻盖住，他的忍耐终于濒临临界点，刚要退后一步警告对方一下，就敏锐地听到了绝不应该出现在这个场合的声音。  
摩托车极速刹车的声音足以令整个宴乐厅里四五百号人都听得一清二楚，像是巨大的动能全转化为声波振了出来。艾默里克是唯一一个来得及堵住了自己耳朵的人，他太熟悉埃斯蒂尼安那辆哈雷的声音了，更熟悉此时此刻他绝不会老老实实地减档。果然下一秒宴乐厅中鸦雀无声，只剩下靴子跟清脆的敲击声，像是两三步就迈到了艾默里克身边。  
全场人的脑袋都向日葵一般地转了过来，仿佛埃斯蒂尼安是个什么人造太阳似的。他轻松自如地挤进了揩油宗师和艾默里克中间，用身体隔开对方伸到一半的手，然后抽走了艾默里克手中细长的香槟杯一饮而尽，将玻璃强硬而不容拒绝地塞进对方手中，顺手握住了戴着块金表的手腕，俯下身轻声道：  
“看好你的爪子，否则下次它就不一定还是你的了。”  
惯常能动手绝不废话的警长还想说些什么，忽然感觉腰后贴上了一只手掌，还充满暗示意味地捏了捏，若是别人别说把手放到自己身上，离着五米埃斯蒂尼安就已经做好了十四种打断对方胳膊的打算。但这只手的主人是艾默里克，那温度熟悉，熨帖而略带安抚意味，于是今夜格外暴躁的警长哼了一声，反手握住腰上的手，拽着对方几步跨出了宴乐厅。  
揩油宗师这才龇牙咧嘴地掀起西装袖子，解开表带查看自己的手腕，保养良好的皮肤上一个圆圆的表盘印，明显是方才被埃斯蒂尼安硬生生攥出来的，照这个疼痛程度来看，之后几天他要带着一块表型青紫生活了。  
这个插曲并没有引起过多的反响，艾默里克尚未婚配固然是个事实，但他早已有了打算婚配的对象也一样广为人知，他本人对此的解释是对方迟迟不肯松口同意他的求婚——而被伊修加德第一黄金单身汉求婚若干次竟无动于衷的埃斯蒂尼安只哼了一声。  
此刻他又哼了一声，靠在根本没熄火的摩托上从上到下，又从下到上审视了一遍艾默里克。后者微笑着任他打量，过了片刻忽然说道：“真的没了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安扫过他整齐的领口，平展的下摆，目光定格在略微有些凌乱的饰巾上，挑了挑眉，艾默里克举起双手讨饶：“这真的是个意外。”  
警长伸手捏了捏他的脸，用了点力气，朝自己拽近了几公分，看着他的眼睛平铺直叙似的说道：“算他走运，我再晚来几分钟——”  
艾默里克道：“你再晚来点，我就会揍他了。”  
“那我倒是很期待。”埃斯蒂尼安还没松手，凑上去在耳边低声道：“你每一寸都是我的，谁碰到了，我把他的胳膊都卸下来。”  
他说这种话的时候还是那样平铺直叙似的语气，艾默里克按住他捏着自己脸颊的手，拉到嘴边吻了吻，又扭头在他唇上轻轻碰了碰，低声道：“好。”  
“我们回家吧，你不是最不喜欢我身上这种味道？”  
埃斯蒂尼安闻言果然皱起了眉头，嫌弃地看着他一身沾了香水味的定制西装：“回去你先洗澡。”  
“好好好。”艾默里克又凑上去轻轻亲了亲他，“我喝酒了，不开车了，你带我呗？”  
“本来就是来带你的。”埃斯蒂尼安跨上摩托，忽然又想起什么似的回头：“今晚还出门吗？”  
“不出。”  
“见客呢？”  
“没有客人。”  
“邮件？”  
“我不看。”  
“电话？”  
艾默里克微笑起来，摸出手机拨通露琪亚：“我后天上班，后天早上九点之前公司倒闭都不要找我。”  
埃斯蒂尼安又哼了一声。  
“现在我可以上车了吗？”  
警长看着前方不说话，只稍微往前挪了挪，艾默里克翻身跨上去，心安理得地环抱着埃斯蒂尼安的腰，像个大学里坐在自行车后座上抱着男朋友腰的小姑娘似的，还把头也靠在了他背上。警长动动肩膀：“唉，别靠着我。”  
“怎么了？影响你——”艾默里克抬头，话还没说完就被一顶头盔套住，不容他再说什么，埃斯蒂尼安又是一脚违规加速，两个人转眼间就看不到山顶那座灯火通明的宴会厅了。

艾默里克在后座上的时候，埃斯蒂尼安从来不超速驾驶。他压着限速开到自家门口，规规矩矩地减速刹车，停在大门边一棵巨大的星花木兰旁边。艾默里克下了车摘下头盔，整理好被压平了的头发，还没来得及说什么就被警长轻轻踢了一脚，裤腿上留下个灰扑扑的靴子印。  
“你也太急了吧？”  
他说着目光扫过艾默里克剪裁合身的西装裤，裆下明显已经不怎么合身了，紧绷绷地一大团鼓起，让人看着都替他觉得勒得慌。无辜的董事长又一次举起双手：“这可真的不能怪我。”女神在上，谁被埃斯蒂尼安紧绷绷的臀部蹭了一路还能无动于衷呢？他已经尽量往后坐不去摩擦他了，埃斯蒂尼安却还不耐烦地叫他再搂紧一点，不然不安全。  
“还不快进去，我去停车。”埃斯蒂尼安放过了这个问题，伸手从艾默里克头上卸下头盔挂在把手上。他的哈雷跟艾默里克意外骚包的宝石蓝跑车一样有自己专属的车库，连董事长都不知道密码。  
“那我先去洗澡。”艾默里克朝门口走去，身后传来不大不小的一声：“衣服不要放进卧室。”  
“好好好，衣服也洗掉好不好？”  
“唔。”埃斯蒂尼安这才推着摩托走进车库，仔仔细细地把头盔挂好，又罩上一层防尘罩。他边往家门口走边摘掉了墨镜手套，一手推开门一手摸到了外套拉链，却在门开了的一瞬间停顿了。  
艾默里克果然没有把沾了香水味的西装带进卧室，那件昂贵的衣服被他随手扔在鞋柜上，而他本人正背对着大门，将浅蓝色的衬衣剥下肩头。  
董事长显然是十分标准的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，背部的线条流畅结实，背肌鼓胀让人怀疑他是怎么套进那件紧身的衬衣里的。正在慢条斯理脱衣服的人显然听到了背后开门的声音，他没有回头看，而是让衬衣滑落在手腕间，背着手慢慢地解着袖扣，蝴蝶骨一动一动的，让人想起行走间的黑豹。  
他花了足有两分钟才把两个袖口解开，让衬衣滑落在地上，埃斯蒂尼安看着他收回手去低头解腰带，终于忍不住反手锁了门走上前去，用力捏了一把对方挺翘的臀部，低声道：“我来。”  
艾默里克转过身来，皮带扣刚刚松开，他放松地倚靠在酒架上，看着警长慢慢蹲下身，眼睛一眨不眨地向上盯着他，然后用牙齿咬住了那粒扣子。  
艾默里克太清楚埃斯蒂尼安的目的了，但这并不妨碍他为他硬到发痛，警长含着扣子用脸颊和脖颈蹭他下身的样子可不怎么常见，要好好记住才行。董事长双手反撑在酒架的边缘，一边控制着越来越粗重的呼吸，一边耐着性子等待埃斯蒂尼安玩够。  
那粒扣子并不太好解开，尤其是只用牙齿的时候，警长失去了耐性用力一扯，玳瑁扣子被他硬拽了下来，他随口吐掉，又叼住拉锁滑下来，露出被束缚在内裤里的家伙。艾默里克有点忍不住了，想用手去按他的后脑勺，被埃斯蒂尼安一下打开，只好又按回酒架上。  
“你……还让不让我去洗澡了。”被扯下了一点内裤却又不肯好好含住他，艾默里克举手投降，“别玩我了好不好？”  
“艾默里克你讲点道理，谁先开始的？”埃斯蒂尼安说完终于大发慈悲将硬到发疼的肉茎含了进去，吞咽了两下。  
艾默里克刚刚叹息了一声忍不住要动腰的时候，警长大人轻巧地向后一撤，站起身来拍了拍他的脸颊，低声笑道：“去洗澡。”  
“那就一起。”董事长忽然弯腰将警长打横抱起，埃斯蒂尼安什么也没说，拽着对方不知是没来得及还是故意没摘的领带凑近了点，在艾默里克怀里跟他接了一会儿吻。这个吻不算太长，终结于埃斯蒂尼安咬了咬在他口腔里到处舔舐的舌尖，被咬了的人将怀里抱着的躯体向上颠了颠抱得更稳点，却又猝不及防地被揉了一把胸口，还用领带末尾的尖端戳弄他暗红色的乳头。  
艾默里克忍不住低声责备：“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
不安分的动来动去的人丝毫不认账：“怎么？”  
“把你摔了怎么办？”  
“你抱不住自己的人还问我怎么办？”理直气壮。  
没办法，一点办法也没有。艾默里克忍受着来自怀里的不间断的骚扰，上楼走向浴室，埃斯蒂尼安舒舒服服地窝在他怀里，一会儿揉一把结实的胸肌，一会儿亲一口硬挺的乳头，还伸手解下了艾默里克的蓝宝石坠子，在他眼前晃了晃，然后戴在了自己的左耳上。


	2. Chapter 2

饶是已经恋爱十多年，同居了六七年，艾默里克仍旧不得不挫败地承认，自己丝毫没有培养出对埃斯蒂尼安的抵抗力。他的恋人对他从来都有致命的吸引力，与二十多岁时相比甚至还更强烈了些。董事长把被蹭得乱七八糟的警长用力按在那面大穿衣镜上的时候，无奈地这么想到。  
被冰凉的镜面冰了一下的埃斯蒂尼安看起来有点想咬他，但是这个被按着肩膀和腰钳制的姿势让他无从着力。虽然他们上楼的目的是为了洗澡，但是女神在上，谁会信他们真的在洗澡？在浴室的时候艾默里克费了很大劲儿才把埃斯蒂尼安从那身紧身的皮衣里剥出来——一尾雪白滑腻的活鱼，艾默里克是这么期待的。但是他完全没想到的是埃斯蒂尼安不仅仅穿着皮衣，他不知从哪翻出了几年前两人心血来潮买的皮质束缚带，两根二指宽的皮带一上一下将饱满的胸肌勒住，在背后穿过一个环，向上连着chocker一样细细的颈圈，向下则穿过腿间，挂在窄窄的内裤前缘。埃斯蒂尼安意外乖顺地任由他剥光，然后推开了他自己跨进浴缸里，像是完全没意识到自己身上挂着些能让恋人血压破表的东西一样。  
艾默里克的喘息粗重到连放水的哗哗声都压不住，他一边拽掉自己的领带跨进浴缸里，一边伸手去摸索被皮带勾勒出来的胸肌下缘，手掌刚一贴上去他就知道这个人远没有看上去那么冷静，掌心下激烈的心跳比自己不差多少。于是董事长反而平静了一点，拉着皮带将恋人拽进怀里，短暂地接了个吻以后低声问道：“你今天就这样去上的班？”  
警长反手挠了他一爪子，没怎么用力，艾默里克知道这是否认的意思，接着问道：“那是晚上回来等不着我，自己玩了一会儿？”  
埃斯蒂尼安没回答，抓着他的手往后伸，艾默里克很轻松地摸了进去，埃斯蒂尼安的身体早已对他完全敞开，有些时候甚至不需要怎么扩张前戏。但是在浴缸里做不是个好主意，刚在一起的时候他们试过家里几乎每个角落，当然也难免在清洗的时候再来一次，有一次玩得有些过火，埃斯蒂尼安被快感和浴室里过高的温度和湿度逼得昏厥了过去。自那之后艾默里克再也没敢在浴室里做过什么。  
而埃斯蒂尼安显然不是那种一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳的类型，他动了动腿坐好在艾默里克的大腿上，稍微抬起了上身，当他把乳头送到恋人唇边的时候，那个高度刚好能够让他轻轻地吞入艾默里克半个龟头，如果再向下坐一点，让紧致的穴口卡在最敏感的冠状沟，乳头就会被拉扯到有些疼痛——艾默里克发现自己的恋人很喜欢这种疼痛，所以玩弄这里的时候从来不吝惜力气。  
埃斯蒂尼安抱着艾默里克的后脑用力按向自己，最粗大的部分卡在最窄小的穴口让他的大腿有点抖，更别说艾默里克的犬齿正在研磨已经红肿的左边乳头，而右边无人照管，又痒得有些难受。很快艾默里克就托着他的臀部让他脱开来，只在湿漉漉的臀缝里来回小幅度的摩擦，专心致志地舔吻胸前，拨开皮带顺着中缝吮上去，抬高了下巴让他露出修长的颈部，然后用牙齿咬住颈圈的搭扣，灵活的舌头钻探着试图弹开那一小块金属。  
做了十多年恋人，两人在床上的爱好难免有些相似，能用唇齿取悦的地方就不要用手。但此刻埃斯蒂尼安被他在脆弱敏感的脖颈上有意无意地吮来咬去，体内的渴望一阵阵涌上来，却又深知这个人玩起来没那么轻易放过自己。这么多年了，埃斯蒂尼安最害怕的就是艾默里克在操他这个问题上玩渐进迂回战术。于是他推了推恋人，低声道：“进来。”  
艾默里克恍若不闻，终于剔开了那个搭扣，这种全身相连的束缚带一处松动就会处处松动，于是他用牙齿咬住胸前的皮带松开，待上身的全数滑落，刚要连内裤一起拽掉，才忽然想起这套皮带还有个重要组成部分，他一边低头亲吻小腹，一边问道：“前面也用了么？”  
埃斯蒂尼安伸手将罩着自己下身的那块布料拨开，他也早就硬了，只是根部和阴囊被皮套束缚着，没有完全站起来。艾默里克又问道：“你就打算这么被我操？”  
“你不是很会用嘴吗？”埃斯蒂尼安答非所问。  
“那要是我不想摘掉它呢？”艾默里克托着他的屁股又往上送了送，轻轻吻了吻顶端，看着半硬的东西颤抖着全硬了起来，无法控制地吐出前液，却又被皮套束缚在原处。  
埃斯蒂尼安哗啦从浴缸里站起来，湿漉漉地走了几步到落地的穿衣镜前看了看自己被咬得红肿的前胸，过了片刻才答道：“你不会让我用后面爽吗？”

艾默里克再回过一点神来的时候已经把埃斯蒂尼安按在了那面大镜子上，他承认这段时间太忙了，两个人都旷得有点久，但他确实没想到欲火已经把恋人烧成了这个样子。他毫不怀疑再拖延下去埃斯蒂尼安真的会揍他，何况他也真的忍耐不下去了。  
站立位让埃斯蒂尼安夹得很紧，也让他通红的前端被用力挤压在镜面上，涂上一层晶亮的液体，艾默里克知道怎么样能最快地缓解恋人体内的干渴，他径自插到最深，让龟头在内部弹跳，柱体用力挤压着肠壁，缓缓抽到脱离，再贯到最深，反复几次就足够让埃斯蒂尼安咬不住嘴唇漏出呻吟。这时候再小幅度又快又重地去研磨他的敏感点，恋人会在他手心里化成一滩水。  
这也是艾默里克最喜欢的时候，他有节奏地操弄着柔顺敞开的地方，听着刚才被埃斯蒂尼安戴在自己耳朵上的坠子一下一下敲击着玻璃，在肉体撞击粘腻的水声中敲出一片清脆。埃斯蒂尼安短促地喘息，按在玻璃上的手向后抓了一会儿，抓住了艾默里克的手腕。  
董事长大人忽然被刺了一下，他放开了钳制与恋人十指相扣，中指屈起轻柔地挠了一会儿他的掌心，又凑过去叼住那枚蓝宝石，含含混混地低声说道：“对不起。”  
埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声。  
随即被艾默里克将他整个抱起离开镜子，捞着腿弯重新插进来的动作逼得尖叫了一声，不得不反手将胳膊绕过董事长大人的脖子抓紧肩膀才稳住身体。艾默里克退后了两步，让他能看清自己在镜子里的模样，然后又说道：“对不起。”  
埃斯蒂尼安简直想掐死他，低吼了一句：“你——你给我专心——”  
还没说完就被打断，艾默里克抱着他走动了起来，行进间重心的起伏让后穴被刺激得剧烈收缩，埃斯蒂尼安伸长了脖子却没叫出声，只是轻轻呜咽，条件反射想要并起双腿却又被紧紧地抱着，只能大开着腿穿过卧室，在艾默里克把他拔出来放到床上以后无法控制地蜷缩起来。  
艾默里克轻轻擦掉他眼角被逼出的一点点泪，又吻下来，安抚地含吮，埃斯蒂尼安慢慢松开了自己，手搭在对方肩膀上，却不知道是想要拥抱还是推拒。  
“我也很想你。”艾默里克说。  
于是那双手用了一点力气，把身上人又拉近了一点。  
“嫁给我吧。”艾默里克重新填进去，顶着敏感点研磨，手指也摸索到硬得要命的前面，轻松解开了皮套，埃斯蒂尼安几乎是一瞬间就射出来了，大脑空白了片刻，忽然软绵绵地推他。  
“你说什么？”  
艾默里克撞击的速度加快了，勉力压着喘息，又说了一遍：  
“嫁给我吧埃斯蒂尼安。”  
“你，你发什么，什么疯？”高潮过后还被不依不饶地注入快感，埃斯蒂尼安根本无法思考，只能凭直觉答道。  
艾默里克也无暇再问了，他抬高了一点身体用力快速冲刺起来，怒张的龟头破到最深处射出精液，几乎让埃斯蒂尼安怀疑一会儿还能不能清理出来，不过此刻他没有心情关心这个，他仅剩的理智只够让他抓紧艾默里克，在被射精的时候不崩溃地哭出来。  
“我们可以休一个长长的婚假，你可以下了班就来抓我回家，那些乱七八糟的人也通通都会消失，不是很好吗？”高潮过后艾默里克的嗓音总是加倍低沉柔和，埃斯蒂尼安被他压着吻着耳朵尖絮絮地低语，脑子一片浆糊，只勉强回嘴道：  
“忽然说这个干什么……”  
“……我不高兴。”艾默里克闷闷地说，“我想合理合法地带你出去。那些人好烦，总想来钻空子——”  
“谁钻你空子了？”埃斯蒂尼安咬了他一口，语气不善。  
“你帮帮我吧，我真的不想应付那些人了。”艾默里克舔进敏感的耳郭，“嫁给我，把我彻底变成你的。”  
埃斯蒂尼安沉默了一会儿，磨了磨牙：“艾默里克，你趁人之危。”  
他后面又被轻柔地顶开了，两人都知道今夜不可能就这样结束，艾默里克的手又在他身上四处揉捏。等了好一会儿没等到回答的董事长认命地叹了口气，决定还是先做爽了再说。  
“好。”  
埃斯蒂尼安忽然平淡地说道。

第二天中午警长大人是被饿醒的，睁眼时发现董事长大人正站在衣柜前拿出两套西装来。  
两个小时以后发现自己稀里糊涂成为了已婚人士的埃斯蒂尼安想了想，觉得很后悔。  
后悔不应该在艾默里克还有体力来二三四五轮的时候脑子进水答应他，谁知道加了一个月班的董事长还能折腾整整一夜呢。他揉着自己酸痛的腰想到。  
至于结婚这件事。唉。好歹两个月的婚假听上去还是挺不错的。


End file.
